


Galeotto fu il triceratopo

by darkrin



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Fabrizio ci tiene a far sapere che: nun fosse stato per il dinosauro, la serata sarebbe andata molto diversamente e avrebbero parlato meno e se sarebbero divertiti di più.





	Galeotto fu il triceratopo

 

\- Non mi saresti piaciuto - gli dice.

Fabrizio lascia sfuggire dalle labbra una risata roca e fumosa.

\- Pensavo ‘nfatti di nun essete piaciuto - afferma.

È svaccato sul divano della sua casa di Roma. A separarli solo dieci centimetri di cuscino sotto cui prima era un infilato un dinosauro di cui Ermal ha scoperto la presenza a sua spese - e se un gioco di plastica può fare così male, non osa immaginare quanti danni poteva fare un triceratopo vero – e che ora è fieramente in piedi fra di loro.

\- No, coglione. Intendevo prima, quando ti drogavi. -

Fabrizio si volta a guardarlo e ha un’espressione buffa sul viso: tutta sopracciglia inarcate e occhi spalancati.

\- Me stai a giudicà? - domanda.

È il suo turno di ridere ed Ermal lo fa scuotendo il capo. I ricci scuri gli sbattono da tutte le parti e, distrattamente, pensa che forse è giunto il momento di tagliarli. Dà un paio di pacche sul ginocchio di Fabrizio in un gesto che vuole essere rassicurante, ma sembra più quello di una vecchia nonna di paese. L’immagine solleva gli angoli delle labbra di Fabrizio verso l’alto.

\- Ma smettila, no. Però non mi saresti piaciuto _così_ \- afferma, allargando un braccio ad includere l’intera stanza in quelle parole - Fabrizio con indosso solo i suoi boxer, il triceratopo che sorveglia e studia il salotto dalla sua posizione sul cuscino del divano, il resto dei giochi dei bambini sparsi ai loro piedi, quel che rimane della bottiglia di vino che hanno aperto a inizio serata e le sue sigarette dimenticare sul basso tavolino davanti al divano.

Gli dice: _non mi saresti piaciuto così_ e pensa alla volubilità violenta che dà la dipendenza, pensa - e non vorrebbe perché anche quella è una _sua_ vittoria - alle case della sua infanzia, alla lingua che gli si avvolgeva nelle orecchie, diversa da quella che parla ora, al sapore dell’aria salmastra sulle labbra mentre sua madre li abbracciava e guardavano la costa albanese farsi sempre più piccola davanti a loro - ed era improvvisamente già dietro: dietro le loro vite, dietro i loro passi. Ripensa - ed è un lampo come quello di certi temporali estivi quando sei fuori a prendere il sole e improvvisamente non c’è più sole, c’è solo quella volubilità violenta del cielo che si è chiuso su di loro - a suo padre. Ed è ingiusto perché Fabrizio non è suo padre: Fabrizio abbraccia i bambini quando li va a prendere a casa della madre, ride delle smorfie piccate di Anita e dei racconti entusiasti di Libero e la domenica li sveglia con il solletico. Fabrizio ci teneva anche quando ogni cosa era più nera e non poteva fare a meno di calarsi pasticche per andare avanti, ma Ermal non riesce a pensare che non avrebbe osato avvicinarsi così tanto prima.

Fabrizio allunga un braccio - decine di centimetri sopra al dinosauro e sono buoni tutti così! - e gli accarezza la nuca, i ricci scuri che gli si intrecciano intorno al collo, le spalle improvvisamente tese.

\- Tanto ho smesso - gli dice e sorride, quando sente i muscoli di Ermal rilassarsi sotto la leggera pressione delle sue dita.

Le luci di Roma che entrano dalla finestra socchiusa si riflettono sugli occhi di plastica scura del triceratopo. Ad Ermal sembra quasi che il dinosauro stia sorridendo.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Non lo so che ci faccio qui, in questo fandom o meglio lo so, ma facciamo finta di niente. Volevo provare ad approfondire il discorso del passato di Ermal, ma senza mettermi a scrivere veramente del passato di Ermal perché che ne so io e non mi sembra rispettoso quindi niente, 'sta cosa è diventata la storia di un dinosauro. Capita. Cioè, a me capita. Agli altri non so.  
> \- Sono nata e cresciuta a Roma, ma non so parlare romano e si vede. Bizio, mi dispissimo.


End file.
